Take on the World
"Take On the World" is the official theme song of Girl Meets World. It is performed by Rowan Blanchard (Riley Matthews) and Sabrina Carpenter (Maya Hart). It was released on May 19, 2014. It is also the anthem for Disney Channel's Summer 2014. It was written by Matthew Tishler, Maria Christensen, and Shridhar Solanki. Lyrics TV version :I've been waiting for a day like this to come :Struck like lightning my heart's beating like a drum :On the edge of something wonderful :Face to face with changes what's it all about? :Life is crazy but I know, I can work it out :'Cause I got you to live it with me! :(Chorus) :I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars :I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! Full version :I've been waiting for a day like this to come :Struck like lightning my heart's beating like a drum :On the edge of something wonderful :Face to face with changes what's it all about? :Life is crazy but I know, I can work it out :'Cause I got you to live it with me! :(Chorus) :I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars :I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :I got a ticket to the top of the sky. :I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life. :I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :Take on the world, take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world, take on the world! :Take on the world! '' :''Puzzle pieces throw them up into the air :Taking chances, moments happen everywhere :And I got you to live it with me! :(Chorus) :I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars :I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :I got a ticket to the top of the sky. :I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life. :I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :Take on the world, take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world, take on the world! :Flying high I won't look down :Let my fears fall to the ground :I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world :Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn :I got a ticket to the top of the sky :I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life :(Chorus) :I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world!(take on the world) :Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :I got a ticket to the top of the sky. :I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life. :I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :Take on the world, take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! :Take on the world. Music Take On The World ("Girl Meets World" Theme) - Sabrina Carpenter, Rowan Blanchard Take On The World ("Girl Meets World" Theme) Summer Remix Club Mickey Mouse 'Take On The World' Music Video Disney Channel Asia Trivia *There are two versions of this song: the summer remix and the normal theme song. *This song is sung by Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter. *This song is an anthem for Disney Channel's Summer 2014. *The opening credits changed slightly for season 2, adding new scenes as well as Corey Fogelmanis to the main cast. *For the Season 3 introduction, the theme plays as the cast recreates the Boy Meets World title credits of Seasons 5-7 in a sequence directed by Ben Savage. *This song is covered by the cast of Club Mickey Mouse based in Malaysia. Category:Girl Meets World Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Sabrina Carpenter Category:2014